


On A Night Like This

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm leads to a deeper friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

No spoilers. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional. Word count = 852  
Summary: A thunderstorm leads to a deeper friendship

^^^

Sam was staring out of the window, watching the rain falling. Each drop was hitting the window pane and ground below harder with every fall.

“What are you thinking Sam?” Daniel enquired.

Sam turned to face Daniel. “I’m thinking that I really should be heading off before the rain becomes too heavy and the roads are declared impassable by state police.”

“I’ll get your jacket for you. Wait by the front door and I’ll see you off.”

A few moments had passed by the time Daniel returned and gave Sam her jacket. She opened the front door, looking on in horror as a short sharp bolt of lightening hit the trunk of her car. The rain had begun falling harder and faster.

“Did my car just get hit by lightening or did I imagine it?”

Daniel closed the front door. “No you didn’t imagine it, your car did just get hit by lightening. You can stay here for tonight Sam. I’ll get a spare duvet and pillow out for you.”

Sam chuckled. “A duvet and pillow are all well and good Daniel, but where exactly am I supposed to sleep?”

“You can sleep on the sofa,” Daniel replied.

Sam smiled that famous smile. “Thank you Daniel. If you’re sure it’s not too much trouble.”

Several minutes had passed when Daniel returned from upstairs with the duvet and pillow. Sam took them from Daniel, placing them on the sofa behind her. “Thanks again, Daniel. You really don’t have to do this.”

Daniel laughed. “I know I don’t. Honestly, Sam, it’s not trouble and besides I’d rather have you stay here where I know you’re safe than going home and be worried about you.”

~~~

Sam woke up for a moment to turn the pillow over. “It’s so cold,” she muttered. A few minutes passed when she decided to get up and turn up the heating. She crept into the hall, feeling her way along the walls until she found the thermostat. For a moment she turned the dial to the left, turning it to the right she resigned herself to the fact that it’d be a cold night, unless she did something drastic.

Sam quickly and quietly made her way upstairs, tip-toeing her way along the landing until she was outside Daniel’s bedroom. She hesitated for a brief second before entering the room.

She walked across to the bed and gently lifted the duvet, getting into the bed next to him.

“Sam, is that you?” Daniel muttered.

“Yeah it’s me,” she softly answered. “You really need to consider getting a new sofa, that rickety old thing is so uncomfortable and it tried to eat me. Oh, and I couldn’t figure out how to work your thermostat.”

Daniel jokingly said, “Aw rats. You had a blonde moment and I missed it.”

“Can I have some more covers Daniel, I’m still cold.”

Daniel laughed. “My thermostat isn’t that hard to figure out Sam. Even Jack can get it to work.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling her closer to him. “Come on, you’ll be warm before you know it.”

Sam mumbled, “This is nice. I could get used to this.”

~~~

Propping herself up with her elbow, Sam squinted at the brightness of the mid-morning sun shining in through the blinds. She noticed Daniel sitting on the edge of the bed with a fresh cup of coffee. “Mmmm. That smells great,” she whispered groggily.

“I thought you’d want a cup of coffee before you got out of bed.”

Sam took the cup from Daniel, taking a large gulp of the Italian-blend coffee. “Tastes even better than it smells,” she acknowledged.

Daniel got off the bed and made his way out of the room. “I’ll give you some privacy so that you can get dressed. Oh and Sam, keep the shirt, it looks good on you.”

A few minutes later Sam walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by the smell of freshly cooked sausage and eggs. “Is that for me?” she asked.

“For us,” Daniel answered.

~~~

Daniel was standing outside on the doorstep waiting for Sam to leave. “Are you ready yet Sam?”

“Almost done!” Sam yelled.

A moment passed and then Sam finally left the house. “I’m off home now. Thank you for last night Daniel and for the breakfast.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, pulling her tighter into his embrace. “You’re welcome.”

“Are you ever going to let me go Daniel?” Sam asked.

Daniel blushed at Sam’s question. “Oh! Sorry Sam, I forgot where I was for a moment.”

Daniel handed Sam his car keys. “Here you can take my car; I’ll call a garage and get your car towed. Just one thing...”

“What?”

“Pick me up in the morning before work.”

Sam smiled. “Thank you. I will.”

 

Sam made her way down the garden path to Daniel’s car. Once she had got in and started the engine, she looked back to see Daniel still standing on the doorstep, watching her every move.

As Sam drove off, Daniel remained still; a contented grin began rapidly forming on his mouth.


End file.
